Reflecting
by Yohna
Summary: It's Valentines Day! Yoh and Anna has something in their minds what will happen if they tell it to each other? YohXAnna Always!
1. Anna's POV

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King

**Reflecting**

**Chapter 1**

**Anna's POV**

I walk past the couples and tried so hard to avoid seeing them but anywhere I go I see them and it hurts me for no one will love me. I quickened my pace and saw the house and ran towards it to go inside. Of course this is me Anna Kyouyama the Ice Queen and you are Yoh, my King. I can never be your Queen that I' am aware of because...because you deserve someone better than me. Tomorrow is Valentines Day, the day dedicated to lovers but not for me for I' am alone and no one will ever bother to look at me. I entered the house and you ran to me always with that heart-warming smile.

"Anna! Why didn't you tell me to get the groceries? It's cold outside!" said Yoh

"I'm bored okay? Besides you better start making dinner." I said as I held the bags of groceries to you.

"Okay." Yoh said as he took the bags from me and went to the kitchen

I sighed as I made my way upstairs and went inside my room; I'm not in the mood to watch TV. It's always like this sometimes I think I better leave you already so that you will have all the freedom to do the things that you want, I'm willing to sacrifice so that you will have the happiness you deserve besides you are already the shaman king. I look at the stars and closed my eyes; I think I'll just wait for you to tell me about it and I will never forget that because I know that only in my dreams can I have you. You opened the door to call me for dinner I know that because I sensed you but for some reason you didn't call me neither you speak anything, I looked at you and you shook your head and smiled at me again.

"Dinner's ready Anna." You said as you fully opened the door.

I nodded and got up slowly and went out of the room, downstairs with you following me. Sometimes I just think you may like me but the realization always hits me, I know that you are just afraid of me because if you said a word that I don't like I will make you train even if you're the shaman king already for I' am the only one who doesn't have a conscience to do that to you. I sat down at the table and ate the food quietly while you just looked at me to know what my reaction for the food will be, maybe you're afraid again that I will make you do more house chores for bad cooking.

"It's fine don't worry." I said coolly and I avoided your gaze

I heard you pick up your chopsticks and I glanced at you while you eat your food happily. It's very obvious that you and I are exactly opposites that's why I think we can't be together. You need someone more caring, someone that's willing to serve you, someone like Tamao...but thinking of you leaving me makes my heart ache because all these years I loved you and I always will. I stood up and left you to wash the dishes, you looked at me and said a little goodnight while I just nodded at you again and whispered the same. Tomorrow is Valentines Day and I think I'll just stay here and let you do anything you want. But I still hope that maybe a miracle will happen.

Hey there people sorry for disappearing for a long time! I was busy in school because of projects but something tells me to write a fanfiction! I guess I'm addicted but who cares? Please read and review and I guarantee that I will update the next chappie as soon as I receive many reviews because I'm already done with chapter two! Please read and Review! ()


	2. Yoh's POV

Disclaimer: I do not own shaman king really!

Author Notes: Thank you very much to YamiandAnzu4ever and itako no shaman!

Reflecting 

**Chapter 2**

**Yoh's POV**

I wonder why I can't tell her; oh I'm so hopeless! This is the eleventh time that I've been practicing in front of this mirror... if I know better I'd say that this mirror already said yes in front of me eleven times too! I wonder where is Anna I haven't seen her. I ran out of my room to look for her. The heck where could she be? Just when I was about to go outside she entered the room.

"You should have told me to get the groceries instead, it's cold outside!" I said

"I was bored okay? Besides you have to make dinner soon." Anna said as she held the bag of groceries to me.

"Okay." Was all that I said as I took the bags and went to the kitchen.

What is happening to me? I wasn't able to tell her again! I have to tell her already but I can't. Okay I'm almost done... There! I'm finished cooking! Now I have to tell her to come down. I walk out of the kitchen and went to the living room but no sign of her, I wonder where she is that's odd she usually likes to watch TV the moment she get home, she must be thinking of something. I went to her room and noticed that the door was not fully closed, so I peeked in. There I saw an angel, my angel looking at the sky. Great now I can't take my eyes off her, she's so beautiful. I wonder why I fell for her in the first place; She IS beautiful there is no denying that, well she has her own ways of expressing her feelings but maybe I just love her and no words can express that. Maybe she thinks that I'm always the happy Yoh Asakura because of my friends only but what really makes me happy aside from my friends is HER. Knowing that she will always stay here with me, knowing that she supports me and having her trust makes me the happiest man in the whole world. I will tell her tomorrow besides, it is Valentines Day. I shook my head when I saw her beautiful eyes looking at me as if asking me what I' am doing just staring at her like that. I just smiled at her sheepishly, thank goodness it's a little dark my blush can't be seen. I' am pretty sure that there is a blush on my cheeks because it's pretty warm.

"Dinner's ready Anna." I said

I watched her as she slowly stood up and went out of the room. I enjoy watching her every move so I just followed her from behind. I look at her now walking in front of me, I wonder when will it be when she will walk beside me and I will have the courage to hold her hand in mine. It's funny I can fight many times with other shamans not even caring whether I get hurt but now all I have to do is say those simple words to her and I can't even utter a single word. But tomorrow I WILL tell her. Were in the kitchen now and she sat down to eat; she gently picked the chopsticks up and ate the food quietly, I wonder what her reaction will be. She looked at me now and told me not to worry because the food is fine after that; I ate my food too. Again I look at her as she got up and told me to clean the dishes after I eat, I just told her a little goodnight and she nodded and whispered the same. I wonder what made her think that I'm worrying... well of course I'm a little bit worried about the food because I want her to like it for I will tell her about "it" soon.

After I wash the dishes I walked straight to my room and looked at the stars, somehow I'll find a way to tell her because I have to. I hope a miracle will happen and I will have all my courage to tell her soon.

Hi there people! I got TWO reviews! Special thanks to YamiandAnzu4ever and itako no shaman! I love you people you remembered me! I thought I wasn't welcome anymore. Today I just finished my project in economics so I'll be able to write more fics! I hope Kura-chan and the others give me reviews oh and again if I receive reviews that will satisfy me I will update soon! Please read and review! ()


	3. Valentine's Morn

Disclaimer: I surely do not own shaman king!

Reflecting 

**Chapter 3**

**Valentines Morn**

Yoh was in front of the mirror already practicing himself so that he won't be so nervous at his confession to Anna. It was only 5 o clock in the morning and Yoh is already awake.

"Okay just breathe in and breathe out. Now I'm ready... Uhh Anna I just wanna say that I love you..."

"No! No! Too plain. I sound like a total nerd,"

"Okay again. I love you very much Anna, I have for a long time"

"Nah! This is hopeless! I can't do anything right."

After this practice Yoh took out a piece of paper from his pocket; in it was the advice given by Ryu, Horo horo and Ren. Surprisingly Ren gave an advice. Yoh sweatdropped as he looked at the list and studied each of them.

"This one is from Ryu, what's this? Hold her hand and kiss her lightly then tell her that you love her..."

"My head is off my body already before I do that. Let's look for another one..."

"This one is from Horo...hmmm... take her to a restaurant and order some food?!? What is he thinking?!?!"

"I hope this is a normal one... just take her somewhere then DO IT YOURSELF! Yeah that's it! Thanks Ren!"

Yoh hid the paper in his drawer and went to the kitchen while listening to his head phones, he didn't know that Anna was already outside sitting near the door.

"I wonder what will happen now." Anna said as she sighed then she heard footsteps walking towards the kitchen.

"Yoh is already awake." Anna said

This is the dreaded day, that's odd I'm a bit nervous I wonder why? It's better if I ignore this but my heart just keep on pounding. Anna shook her head then stared off to nowhere again. I wonder what will happen today, I don't want to be so cold now I won't give Yoh training today. I guess I'll tell him to stop cooking cause I will do that today.

Anna stood up and began her way towards the house then to the kitchen, she was wearing her usual black clothes but there is an unusual but beautiful sparkle in her usually blank eyes as she approached Yoh who was currently chopping some vegetables for the soup.

"Yoh?"

"Oh you're awake already good morning!" Yoh greeted happily

"Go and take a bath." Anna ordered

"But I'm still cooking."

"Just obey Yoh." Anna said

Yoh looked at Anna then stopped chopping and made his way upstairs.

"Now I'll finish this." Anna said as she took the knife and started chopping.

After Yoh finished taking a bath he went straight to the kitchen but he was surprised to see Anna placing the bowl of soup on the table and then looking at him. Yoh just stared at Anna, he dreamt of this but he never expected it to happen so quickly.

"What you're just going to stare there?" Anna asked

"No! Sorry." Said Yoh as he approached the table and picked up his chopsticks.

"Wow Anna this is great!" complimented Yoh as he ate the noodles quickly

Anna just nodded and proceeded on eating the food while Yoh glanced at Anna every once in a while as he ate his food. Yoh was the first one to finish but just when he was about to wash his bowl Anna talked to him.

"Leave them there and go anywhere you have a day off." She said coolly

Yoh was surprised, Anna doesn't usually give him a day off.

"So that's why she's the one who cooked." He thought

"Okay thanks Anna!" Yoh said as he walked outside

Anna heard a closing of the door and she thought Yoh already left and went to his friends but she didn't know that Yoh was still outside despite of the cold waiting for her to come out.

"He's gone already. I shouldn't have expected something good will happen today." Anna thought as she washed the dishes, after washing the dishes she took her coat and headed outside to take a walk. She was expecting to see no one outside but Yoh just sat near the door waiting for her, which surprised her.

"What are you doing out here? I thought I told you to do what you want." Anna questioned

"I thought having a walk with you would be nice." Said Yoh looking at her with puppy-dog eyes. (who could resist that??? Ooops sorry!)

"Fine suit youself." Said Anna as she quickened her pace so that Yoh wouldn't see the smile forming on her tender lips.

They walked quietly towards the bridge as the wind blew past them. Anna's hair was on her face but something happened. Yoh pushed the strand of hair and tucked it behind her ear. Anna looked at her in surprise but before she could say something Yoh took her hand and looked at her eyes.

"I love you Anna..." Yoh confessed

"What?" Anna asked she didn't know it she couldn't believe it. Yoh loved her despite of her harshness and her bossy attitude. She thought she cannot be loved.

"I know that it's pretty plain but, Anna I love you I just do." Said Yoh as he looked on the floor.

"Okay I already told her but by the way she looked, it's not like she's going to say yes..." he thought but he was surprised to hear a soft sob then he saw tears roll down Anna's cheek.

"Now Anna don't cry I-I don't want you to cry, it's okay if you don't feel the same I will understand." Yoh said

"Yoh I love you too." Anna said as she embraced Yoh

"Thank you Anna... I promise I'll take care of you and I will make you happy. I will give my best Anna, give everything to give you an easy life," said Yoh

"Yoh you already made me happy, just having you here with me makes me happy." Anna said as she smiled at Yoh

Yoh smiled back and leaned towards Anna. Their lips met tentatively noth making the best out of their first kiss. It was like an eternity until they pulled away as Yoh and Anna walked back home while holding each other's hand.

I'm finished already. But I will write another one! Thanks to those people who reviewed! Kura-chan, YamiandAnzu4ever, itako no shaman and Keyo-Red Angel of Hope! Thank you all! I will write another Yohna fic! Please read and review!


End file.
